


Love me, before you freeze.

by mugongeki



Series: Fire within me, Ice within you [5]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Smut, nothing else to add lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: He held him like the most precious jewel.“Lord Hades.” Kagaho mouthed against his skin.The temperatures of their bodies were completely opposites; Kagaho’s heated like newly lit fire, Hades’ cold as ice. He liked how they melted together, staying close for so long until Kagaho became cooler and Hades warmer. He liked that, sometimes, Hades’ ice was able to calm down the inferno within the specter.
Relationships: Bennu Kagaho/Hades
Series: Fire within me, Ice within you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Love me, before you freeze.

His throne room was quiet, the only noise being the rustle of fabric of Pandora’s dress whenever she walked in and out from time to time, either bringing him a new cup of tea, announcing a conflict involving dead souls that he needed to take a look at or a specter coming back with a report.

Hades was interested in all that, obviously, but his most awaited specter was yet to show up.

He was angry at himself for letting Kagaho leave his palace and tried to reason with himself that the he was the only one suitable for such a mission. Hades trusted him the most, sending him away only rarely when he had to make sure something will be done in _his_  
way. But even those rare times occured too often for his liking and Hades simply missed him.

He wasn’t used to not having Kagaho around. 

The specter was always within the reach of his hand, responding to his needs before they were voiced out. Taking care of him, spoiling him, showering him with affection. 

These couple of hours seemed now like an eternity; there was no one to play with his hair, massage his shoulders, respond to his grumbles. And, that damned throne was so uncomfortable! Kagaho’s lap was much nicer to sit on.

Hades missed Kagaho and he didn’t see it as an ungodly trait anymore. The specter showed him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but that was a weakness he let himself show only behind closed doors, when there were only the two of them.

The chamber door opened without announcement and Hades immediately sat upright, almost buzzing from excitement and impatiency. Only Kagaho walked into his rooms like this. Soon, familiar footsteps could be heard and Kagaho’s silhouette came to view. Hades sat with his legs crossed, carefully observing how the specter walked up the stairs to his throne, surplice still on.

“Lord Hades.” he greeted, only when he was next to him and kneeled down, holding Hades’ hand to press a kiss to it.

The God smiled satisfied but when he leaned closer his expression was nothing but miserable. He let his fingers sink within Kagaho’s hair. The strands were tangled and sweaty, kinda disgusting in his opinion, but it was Kagaho. There was nothing truly disgusting about him, so for a while Hades was just playing with his hair in silence. It always grounded him, proved that everything happening in that very moment was real. Besides, Hades had a weakness for Kagaho’s hair and its scent. 

“Kagaho I have been so lonely without you.” he complained, pulling back only a little. It gave Kagaho enough room to get up and send his surplice away. He stood next to Hades’ throne only in a black tank-top and equally black pants. His muscles were well defined, Hades couldn’t spot even a single fresh wound and he almost sighed relieved, because it meant Kagaho didn’t need to use his powers at all.

They were admirable, his strength one of the biggest in the Underworld. It was also very destructive, however, scarring him more than Hades wanted to allow. It wasn’t like he hated these marks on Kagaho’s body; he adored every single one of them. They were just making him a little unsettled. Plus, Hades desired to always heal every single injury he had spotted. Kagaho disliked it.

“Lord Hades sent me on this mission himself.” the specter said, simply as always.

Hades barely held himself from a huff. However, Kagaho’s hands were quick on his body, one hand under his knees, second one on his back. He was lifted from his throne only to end up settled sideways on Kagaho’s lap. He hummed, satisfied, wiggling his butt a little like trying to settle in more comfortably.

“Maybe I should go on the next mission with you, so I don’t need to bother about missing you.” he whispered against his ear, hands going up to wrap around Kagaho’s neck. He was as close as possible, Kagaho’s heart beating right against his arm. Hades felt how the specter tightened his hold on him; it was almost painful. Almost, because mostly, it made him feel safe.

When he looked at Kagaho’s face there was a shadow he knew too well.

 _Possessiveness._

“Underworld is safer. I cannot let Lord Hades get hurt.”

“Kagaho.” he purred, moving to straddle his lap. Kagaho’s hands were greedy on his butt, his own fingertips almost curiously going up and down his shoulders. Just like he didn’t know this body by heart. In fact, Hades was pretty sure he could have pointed out every single of Kagaho’s scar with closed eyes. He touched him always, everyday, everywhere. There was nothing about his body Hades didn’t know and somehow he had a feeling his own body was as well known to Kagaho. 

This thought was reassuring. Alluring, too.

“I don’t think any danger would get me if you are around.” Hades continued, tugging on the collar of his tank-top. 

Kagaho was wearing too much. Hades preferred when he could nuzzle against his bare and always warm chest. He liked to touch it, admire the muscles, feeling how they tensed under his fingertips. It provided him with a sense of stability and safety. 

Hades held the capacity to protect himself, his power far outstretched those of Kagaho’s or twin gods. Yet, the awareness of his own security was reassuring and proved his godhood.

The only thing Hades loved equally to Kagaho was being a God.

“Lord Hades.” Kagaho breathed out into his hair. Hades smelled of no more than dust and death, but this scent became his home. A thing to look forward to every time he stayed away. He longed for it, as much as he longed for long hair tickling his naked body, soft hums Hades emitted asleep; he even longed for his demands, grumbles, sulking. 

The road they went through lasted centuries, tall and difficult. Many times they almost gave up; glad now they didn’t.

“Lord Hades.” Kagaho repeated and he thought how much he cherished this clear adoration in his voice. “You look even more beautiful than the last time. Is this a common thing for gods, to become more splendid with every passing minute?”

Hades buried his face against the crook of Kagaho’s neck at these words, his front teeth tugging on the skin there, before sucking to leave a mark.

Kagaho had many marks on his body. At least half of them were created by Hades, as careful as paint brushes on the expensive canvas. They disappeared after a day or two though, so the God took it as his priority to mark him more. Better. Claim him as his own.

“No.” the specter hummed, answering his own self. With one hand remaining on Hades’ butt to properly keep him in place, the second one skillfully sneaked under the God’s robes. Hades’ thighs were bare, covered only with this thin, fancy fabric so Kagaho noticed goosebumps under his fingertips with delight.

“It definitely isn’t a common trait of other gods. Only Lord Hades is this wonderful, marvelous, powerful.” Hades shivered as Kagaho’s hand travelled up, fingertips imitating a spider climbing up his leg. 

Kagaho was well aware of all the weaknesses and most sensitive spots on his Lord’s body. He learned about them continuously and even if there was still much more to discover, he knew what to do to awake his lust and desire. 

He knew how to _sin_ to make Hades scream in pleasure.

“Does Lord Hades want to know what I thought about, being away from you?”

The curious gaze Hades sent him while raising his head to meet their eyes was enough as an answer. Their noses brushed, breaths tangled together, like they never stayed apart. Like they remained as one unit. 

The sexual tension of longing was building up between them, Hades’ body heating up easily, but they had time. They had so much time and Kagaho pulled his hand away from under the God’s robes, simply cradling him against his chest in a hug. He knew how Hades found physical contact comforting and he could swear the holiness nearly melted in his arms, teeth letting go of his skin; he almost drew blood from his neck.

Hades sighed, softly but contently, arms wrapping Kagaho’s middle, squeezing him. 

“Tell me.” his words were nothing but a low hum, muffled against Kagaho’s shoulder.

But Kagaho knew this was coming, his lips already against Hades’ earlobe he pecked a couple of times.

“I thought how much I can’t wait to be back home to spoil my Lord. How much I want to hug you like this and feel your cold lips against my heated up skin.” After the brief cuddles, Kagaho’s hand found its way inside Hades’ robes again. He knew the God liked having his thighs touched and he let his nail slowly mark his way up and down. He was gentle, though, mindful to not leave even a single scar; Hades hated those.

“I was so impatient to see My Lord’s gorgeous face, all the dark lashes I can count, the perfect skin that demands to be praised and loved so much, just so much.” The inner side of Hades’ thigh where Kagaho had just touched him trembled. And if not his hand, he was sure the God would try to squeeze his legs together; his breathing nothing but short gasps.

“Lord Hades, if you see yourself with my eyes you would only then realize how beautiful you are. How godlike.” Hades hips rolled, eager for more touch, but Kagaho only continued to caress his thighs. Still, a little shy moan left his lips.

“These words seem too ordinary spoken to you, my God, like a heresy. You deserve so much more. I vow to give you so much more.” the tip of Kagaho’s tongue slipped inside Hades’ ear, licking it for a couple of seconds before it moved down to trace along his jaw and neck, his Adam’s apple going up and down quickly as he gulped. Kagaho made sure Hades didn’t strain his neck by putting his hand on the back of the other’s head.

He held him like the most precious jewel. 

“Lord Hades.” Kagaho mouthed against his skin.

The temperatures of their bodies were completely opposites; Kagaho’s heated like newly lit fire, Hades’ cold as ice. He liked how they melted together, staying close for so long until Kagaho became cooler and Hades warmer. He liked that, sometimes, Hades’ ice was able to calm down the inferno within the specter.

“Lord Hades, there is no one else deserving the title of a God more than you.” 

Another moan responded him, still quiet but not so shy anymore. Hades’ nails dug against his shoulders like he wanted to clung to him forever, until the end of his divine existence.

He knew Hades was already hard even without touching, his thighs shook in a familiar way, muscles tensing. He barely breathed, eyes squeezed shut.

Usually Kagaho didn’t care how others perceived him. He had no interest in desires, passions, love… But after all that time spent together he realized Hades awoke something in him. He couldn’t name it properly yet, he didn’t think it needed any name, even. He just knew how pleasing was Hades’ adoration, how good it was to see the God like… This. Almost driven out of his senses, vulnerable and so, so damn seductive.

Kagaho got up from the throne easily, still cradling Hades against his chest. First times it happened his Lord usually jumped up startled, but he was so _used_ to being carried around he sometimes (okay, most of the time) demanded that. Kagaho obliged rather gladly; Hades shouldn’t taint his feet with the ground for too long. He ignored the fact of his ability to float on purpose. Besides, it gave Hades joy. 

The God wasted no time, once on the way to his chambers, he linked their lips in a kiss. It was a hungry one, almost violent. Hades’ lips caught the lower one of Kagaho’s, sucking on it for so long until it wasn’t completely swollen. 

Kagaho’s lips tasted like blood.

Hades didn’t let go off his neck even when the specter lowered him down on the bed, clinging to him like a koala. His eyes opened now, usually honey colored were now dazed and darker because of lust. 

Lascivious like that, he turned Kagaho on terribly, giving him a well-known tightness in his crotch. He adored it when the God worshipped him. And while he didn’t particularly care about becoming anything divine, Kagaho liked to think he was worthy of someone he looked up to so much. Someone he _loved_ and desired so much.

“Kagaho.” Hades almost ripped his tank top open, impatient to touch his skin, taste him, feel him. “Make love to me.”

“My Lord, I will grant your every single wish. Please forgive me my sins I may commit.”

“Forgive…” the God sighed, his back arching. Kagaho’s ways of words alone could make him cum easily, but he longed for more. He needed to have him as close as possible, to become one with him. “Prove your devotion and your God shall forgive you and give you eternal blessing.”

It made him smirk, expression hidden against Hades’ collarbone he carefully sucked on. 

He changed their position only slightly, knees on both sides of Hades, almost straddling his hips. 

“Will you count my sins, my Lord?” he lowered himself just barely, one hand under Hades’ shoulder blades to slightly lift him up. Eyes that met him were hungry and demanding and somehow, he fancied this visage of his God. It was easy to praise him, having a privilege to see him like this.

“Naturally.”

They both knew it was a lie, though.

“My first sin is telling you to lick me well, then, my Lord.” he tapped on Hades’ nose and parted lips a couple of times. When their eyes met again, Hades let go almost agonizing moan. Kagaho knew he was impatient, his lips rolling, back arching, but there was no way in the world he would penetrate him without preparation.

Maybe during different times, when the tension would have been too big… But Hades wanted to make love. Besides, Kagaho thought having slow sex from time to time was enjoyable, too. Especially after a couple of hours spent away from each other.

“You’re such a sinner. Such a sinner, Kagaho.” Hades hissed, a second later wrapping lips around his index finger. On purpose, he didn’t stop looking at the specter even for a while. Comparing to how eager was Hades, his tongue worked slowly, almost lazily. He took his sweet time in licking Kagaho’s digit carefully, circling the knuckle, the nail… 

When he added second one, Hades almost deepthroated him and Kagaho growled, his dick pulsating, definitely wanting to be in the place of these fingers. Because blow jobs given by Hades were as divine as he was. 

“Lord Hades, and who is a real sinner?” 

Fingers left Hades’ mouth with a loud plop, his hands quick to tug down Kagaho’s trousers. His own robes were opened now, exposing his naked body and his hardness, throbbing almost painfully. 

“You.”

Hades gaze was piercing, his flushed cheeks almost completely lost the usual snow-white color. Blush lazily spread to his chest, buzzing blood making his abdomen horribly hard and painful, like he could explode with a mere touch. 

“I can handle being a sinner when it guarantees my God will be satisfied.” his voice was hoarse and in the moment he finished the sentence low scream broke through the room, Hades’ muscles tightening around his index finger. 

They have already established it was better if he surprised Hades with penetration, because warned, God was usually getting too tight to enter him without some serious harm. They tried it a couple of times and it ended up with frustration and a mountain of lust. 

Kagaho didn’t want to hurt him… Mostly, at least.

“My Lord, you feel better with each time.” leaning against his ear Kagaho whispered and kissed that spot afterwards. Then he peppered trail of soft kisses along his jaw. When Hades relaxed slightly, he slowly moved his finger deeper. Then out and back in. 

He continued it for a couple of minutes, pecking all over Hades’ face and neck he could reach. 

He knew the exact moment when Hades stopped shivering from pain and began trembling from pleasure and immediately added second finger. 

“Kagaho.” he heard barely a gasp, Hades’ hands reaching to cup his butt. Nails dug into his skin and the specter growled, thinking he was going to tell Hades to get his damn manicure done. 

When their lips got linked together and he scissored his fingers Hades moaned straight to his lips.

Kagaho felt like his body was set on fire, every single cell screamed and only last bits of self control stopped him from completely ravaging Hades, tearing him open and make him beg for more. He knew the God wouldn’t mind, they have done it many times in the past already, but until he could, he was going to keep himself at bay.

Hades was already a mess under him and they have just barely started. His cock was leaking precum, his body wiggling like that of an eel, up and down, with hips rolling eagerly and their limbs tangled. 

There was not much of his godly image left, sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead, his entire skin shone like a pearl, covered with a thin layer of sweat. 

The chamber was not quiet anymore, for he moaned constantly. His hands were so tight on Kagaho’s butt it almost hurt. It would have, but Kagaho never paid attention to pain. Moreover, that image was too captivating, he could barely focus on anything else. 

When for a second he buried his face against Hades’ skin he didn’t smell of dust and death anymore, but sex. It was heavy scent, almost like a fragrance of withered flowers, yet Kagaho could never get enough of it.

“Kagaho.” Hades voice sounded louder now; his eyes almost dark. 

Teasingly, specter leaned closer until their noses didn’t brush innocently.

“My Lord.” he replied and Hades let go frustrated, shaky moan.

“My Lord, I am not worthy.” Kagaho continued, but slowly pulled his fingers away. He didn’t want to crush Hades completely with his weight (even though the God wasn’t so fragile), so he supported himself against the mattress with one hand, second one wrapping around Hades’ thigh. 

Hades was a powerful being but his body didn’t belong to the… Most muscular category at all. He was not overly buffedl, his proportions perfect. Kagaho’s arms were definitely much more muscular than Hades’.

The God hissed in a reply, roughly cupping Kagaho’s face. He was frustrated and turned on and Kagaho felt especially allured with this violence.

“Fuck me.”

Oh, but he waited for these words. It didn’t matter who was dominant and who was more submissive, Kagaho wanted Hades to speak his desires out loud. Not due to the mere fact of being used to that, also because Hades’ horny, low voice was another brick for him to feel passion. Lust. Desire. He desired Hades more than anyone.

“My Lord, as you wish.”

His hand grabbed Hades’ bottom harshly, opening his legs properly. Hades’ butt was small, like, really small, but how good it was to be inside it. 

Hades’ scream pierced the silence again and Kagaho quickly leaned closer, kissing his eyelids and lips, free now hand wrapping around his cock to caress it and make these first couple of seconds more bearable. 

They did it so many times already, but Hades’ muscles were pulsating around his hard cock, so tight he didn’t make a single attempt to move yet, just like during their very first time. The God was barely breathing at this point, holding onto Kagaho like holding onto his dear life. 

“Lord Hades, how wonderful you are.” he hummed, slowly making their bodies rock together. The movement was barely there, but Hades pulled him closer. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut, but his jaw unclenched slowly, muscles began to relax. 

Sometimes Kagaho truly felt unworthy of the pleasure that was fucking Hades senseless. The God always said it was nonsense, when he was conscious enough to speak, but that truly was… A divine experience. 

“Lord Hades you are mine.” his voice was raspy and when Kagaho squeezed his cock Hades _screamed_ , the sound ringing in Kagaho’s ears. 

His hips rolled, at first in a rather lazy pace, no more than rocking, a few inches deeper than he was originally. It took Hades a couple of seconds to get used to that rhythm and once he began moving with him, Kagaho speed up consecutively. 

“You are mine and I am not giving you to anyone else.” Kagaho sounded almost aggressively, moving up on his elbow. That slow pace was long forgotten, he thrust into Hades with his full force. He almost pulled out only to pull back in again, and again.

Hades’ nails made long lines on his back and bottom, a peculiar calligraphy only two joined bodies could understand and make sense of. 

With his tip barely in, Kagaho stopped, grabbing Hades by the jaw so the God could look at him. Their eyes were hooded; Kagaho’s of lust and violence, Hades’ of pleasure and barely-there conscience. 

“You are mine to worship and mine to adore, Lord Hades. I will draw blood from everyone who dares to claim otherwise.” 

By the time he cummed into his hand, Hades went almost completely mute, due to a mixture of arousal and screams his throat was not used to at all. 

His vision of Kagaho was blurred, fog that started from the corners of his eyes became larger. His body trembled as if he suffered from high fever; maybe he did. 

He really was in love with Kagaho.

He barely felt cum filling him, giving up to the bliss that shook his body for one final time. It was a sweet oblivion, state between dream and reality, yet bending more towards the dream. Like being trapped in a comforting, warm void. 

With last bits of strength Kagaho pushed himself out of Hades and flopped on the spot next to him, taking a couple of seconds to slow down his breathing and heart. The wounds on his back Hades made with his nails burnt like his entire body did, but it was so much different from feeling after the fight. He felt fulfilled now, whole, satisfied. And loved.

Having sex with Hades was celestial. When their bodies joined together in a heated up dance Kagaho believed he belonged there, in between these legs, between these arms that always welcomed him home. 

There was much more than this mortal, ephemeral pleasure, though. Hades soul resonated with his own, divine power overflowing from every single cell of his body. 

Hades always suggested he could give him all the power from the world. Kagaho only wanted this one.

“Lord Hades.” he whispered softly, his nose gently nudging Hades’ shoulder. But the God was completely lifeless on their bed, too far in the dreamland and Kagaho didn’t dare to pull him out of this state.

Kagaho cleaned them both with a fluffy towel and when he came back to bed there were arms outstretched towards him. He sunk into them gladly, pressing kiss on Hades’ forehead.

Hades mumbled something completely incoherent, and Kagaho didn’t even try to understand it.

“Shh. Let’s sleep.” he whispered instead. Hades was passed out before he even managed to tuck them in with blankets.

Kagaho only hoped he didn’t have any meetings early in the morning, pretty sure the God would be out at least until the lunch time.


End file.
